


It's a Matter of Perspective

by inthebathroom



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Metahumans, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthebathroom/pseuds/inthebathroom
Summary: Leo deserved a vacation. He just died for crying out loud! Unfortunately, the gods had other plans. Now Leo's stuck checking up on unusual activity in Central City, home of Barry Allen, The Flash.





	1. Leo Valdez and why the Hades was I just kidnapped by a humanoid Speedy Gonzales in a red suit?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! What's up! I get way too many fabric ideas but I never end up writing anything that's not Be More Chill so this is a first for me. Enjoy I guess!

Leo looked down at the skyline from on top of Fetus, his giant metal dragon and sighed. Didn’t he deserve a vacation? Was dying once not enough for the gods? Apparently not, because now he was being sent to check out some unusual activity in a place called Central City.

The city looked normal enough from above, and Leo didn’t see any huge cyclopes or anything of the sort waiting for him, so he touched down, right outside the city limits.

With a press of a button, Leo turned Festus into his suitcase form. With an angry glare at the sky, Leo walked into the city and towards the nearest hotel. Thankfully, the gods had put enough thought into this and reserved Leo a room there.

“Leo Valdez,” Leo said quickly, fiddling with a chain. He looked at the woman behind the desk expectantly.

The woman glanced over at him and sighed, handing him a key card, “Here is you room key Mr. Valdez,” she said in a monotonous voice.

Leo took the card and made his way to the room, not letting anyone else touch Festus.

Flinging the door open, Leo flopped down on his bed with a groan. Being here in general was bad enough, but Leo had to do it by himself. He would have welcomed any form of company at the moment.

Leo only spent a few seconds like this before he felt the need to do something. Leo was extremely ADHD and always found it hard to sit still.

Grabbing the TV remote, Leo flipped through the channels absentmindedly until something caught his eye. He stopped pressing the buttons and stared at the live newscast on the screen. He couldn’t read the headline, but the woman on TV was saying something about mysterious metahuman appearances.

“What the heck is a metahuman?” Leo muttered, getting up off his bed.

Just then, Leo caught a glimpse of red light from out his window. It skidded to a halt and Leo was able to make out the figure of a man in a red suit.

“Okay, what in Hades is going on?” Leo asked, rushing out of his room and to the lobby of the hotel. Standing right outside was the man in the red suit, looking very confused.

“Are you sure?” the man asked, touching the emblem near his ear. Was that a comm set? “Look, I don’t see anything that could create such a massive heat signature anywhere near here.”

Leo’s heart sunk. There was only one thing in this building that would create a large heat signature when Festus was in suitcase mode. Him. Leo stepped closer to the doors and walked out, trying not to let on what he was doing.

Unfortunately, Leo felt a hand on his shoulder almost immediately.

“What are you doing, kid?” the masked man asked, voice still vibrating weirdly. There wasn’t a voice modifier anywhere on his suit, which made Leo frown slightly.

“I was trying to go get a coffee,” Leo said, thinking that this sounded plausible.

The man apparently didn’t fall for it, “No. You’ve got a massive heat sig. You’re coming with me.”

Leo would have protested, but he found himself being carried by the man at speeds that shouldn’t have been possible for a human. Leo vaguely wondered if this was secretly Hazel’s horse Arion in human form.

“Hey man! Not cool!” Leo cried out as he stumbled where the man had put him down, “Do you do this to every teenager on vacation here?”

Leo glanced around the room he was in and whistled at the sight of all the technology, “Wow, this is some high tech,” he muttered. He then noticed a man and a woman at one of the computers. “Oh, those are the people who were on your comms.”

“Who are you?” the man asked, looking between the speedy guy and Leo, “Who is he? How is he so hot?”

“Thanks, but you aren’t my type,” Leo chuckled, smirking.

“You know what I meant.” The man had black hair that reached his shoulders and looked to be Latino or another race that was originally Spanish.

“I’m Leo Valdez,” Leo shrugged, “You can call me Commander Toolbelt!”

“That’s the worst metahuman name I’ve ever heard,” the man grumbled, “Even worse than Caitlin’s.”

“Hey!” the woman, who Leo assumed was Caitlin called out, “Rainbow Raider and Peek-A-Boo are top notch names!”

Leo tilted his head slightly, “They really aren’t,” he said, earning a murmur of agreement from Cisco, “and what in Ha… I mean, what in the world is a metahuman?”

“You know,” Caitlin started, “people who got powers from the particle accelerator explosion.”

Leo’s eyes lit up in excitement, “A real life particle accelerator? Wow that’s so cool! The tech needed to build one of those things is super advanced.”

“How do you know what tech goes into a particle accelerator?” Speedy Gonzales asked.

“What self respecting son of…. A tech enthusiast wouldn’t?” Leo asked. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Hephaestus was probably the world's biggest techie.

“Right…. Well you’re a metahuman, right? I mean, how else would you have such an enormous heat signature?”

Leo frowned at Caitlin’s worlds, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on. This is my first time in this city. I got here today. I’m on a sort of… Mission.”

In a matter of seconds Leo was pinned against the wall by the speedster. “Zoom sent you.” he said, glaring at the small latino boy.

“Look, I have no idea who Zoom is, but he didn’t send me. My dad did,” Leo looked pretty annoyed right now and was willing himself not to catch on fire. He doubted that would help his case.

Apparently Leo’s word wasn’t good enough because soon he was in a cell made of weird blue tile things and a glass front. Staring back at him was a very ticked off looking man in red.

“Let me guess. Now that you’re trapped your going to go on that whole, ‘Zoom wants you dead, you cannot stop the inevitable’ rant?”

Leo gritted his teeth, unable to stop his anger from taking over, “I already told you. I have no idea who Zoom is!”

Just then, Leo heard a gasp and looked down to see himself on fire.

“But… the Pipeline blocks metahuman powers,” the speedster looked dumbfounded, “How..?”

“Like I told you. I’m no metahuman. My name is Leo Valdez and I’ve got no idea who in Hades this Zoom character is!”


	2. Leo Valdez and why doesn't this man understand the 'secret' part of secret identity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, yes,” Leo sighed, “another mission to save the world. I’m sure Percy will just be thrilled.”
> 
> “Please, can you just ask? We need all the help we can get.”
> 
> “Guess I’m calling in some favors then,” Leo muttered, stepping out of the cell when Barry pressed the button, “although, I probably owe them favors. They’re still not over how I died.”
> 
> I'm which Barry reveals his secret identity.... Again.

“If you aren’t a metahuman, then what are you?” the red clad speedster asked, obviously confused. It was clear that he still didn’t trust Leo. Still thought he might be working for whoever this Zoom person was.

“I can’t tell you that.” Leo crossed his arms, frustrated, “It would blow your mind. Maybe literally.”

“I’m literally the impossible, try me.”

“Another problem,” Leo pointed out, “how am I supposed to trust you enough to tell you about my crazy life, when you clearly don’t trust me.”

The man and woman from before rushed into the room, looking panicked.

“Dude, whenever someone says this you get all like, ‘they have a point’ and then you…”

The speedster pulled off his mask to reveal the face of a young man, probably in his twenties. He had brown hair which was swept to the side and pale skin.

“...and then you pull off you mask,” the man finished, “damn it, you can’t just go showing off your secret identity to literally everyone you idiot!”

“Hello,” the speedster said, ignoring the man, “my name is Barry Allen, and I’m the fastest man alive.”

Leo stared at Barry in awe, then turned to Caitlin and the other man, “He knows he’s supposed to keep that a secret, right?”

“Yep,” the man grumbled, “guess I have to introduce myself as well. Name’s Cisco Ramon.”

“Caitlin Snow.”

“Leo Valdez. Don’t ask me what it’s short for, because I won’t tell you,” Leo grumbled.

“Surely it can’t be as bad as Bartholomew?” Barry questioned.

Leo groaned and reluctantly told them his name, “Leonidas. Is that even a real name?”

Cisco chuckled while Caitlin shot him a glare. It seemed to Leo that Cisco was an older version of him whereas Caitlin seemed like Annabeth and Barry reminded him of a mix between Percy and Jason.

“You still haven’t told us what you are,” Barry pointed out. This caused Leo to frown slightly.

“You’ve heard of the Greek gods, right?” When this question received nods, Leo continued, “I happen to be a son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire.”

Cisco raised his hand, looking confused, “You’re the son of a Greek god? You’re saying that the Greek gods are real and you expect me to believe you?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Leo shrugged, “oh yeah. The Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods are out there as well. Can you let me out of this cell now?”

“I think we’d like to ask a few more questions first,” Barry insisted, “Are there more of you?”

“No,” Leo crossed his arms, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m the only demigod in the universe.”

“Are any of the others with you?” Caitlin asked.

“Nope, it’s a solo mission,” Leo frowned slightly, “You done yet? There’s nothing to do in here.” Leo was tapping his foot impatiently. This cell really wasn’t helping his ADHD.

Barry looked at Leo’s foot, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leo said, still tapping his foot, “I didn’t realise having severe ADHD was a crime now.”

Caitlin looked at Leo apologetically, “Sorry about him. He’s just a little on edge.”

“One more question,” Barry said with a sigh, “Can you call more demigods here?”

“Yeah,” Leo nodded, “I can send them an Iris Message whenever I need to.” It was true. In his backpack, which Cisco held along with his toolbelt, he had a supply of drachmas for emergencies. “Why?”

The three exchanged a look.

“If they have powers like you do, we might need their help to stop Zoom,” Cisco offered.

“Ah, yes,” Leo sighed, “another mission to save the world. I’m sure Percy will just be thrilled.”

“Please, can you just ask? We need all the help we can get.”

“Guess I’m calling in some favors then,” Leo muttered, stepping out of the cell when Barry pressed the button, “although, I probably owe them favors. They’re still not over how I died.”

“Died?” Cisco asked in alarm, “What is this? The Walking Dead?”

“Do I look like a walker to you?”

“Right,” Cisco frowned, “but you died?”

“Long story, trust me,” the Latino boy groaned, “Anyone got something that I can use to make a rainbow?”

~

Nico was the first to arrive, almost giving everyone a heart attack. He had shadow traveled there, and when the rest of the demigods arrived, it was clear that Will had not approved this method of transportation.

“Nico di Angelo!” the blonde yelled, moving quickly over to his boyfriend, “What did I say about shadow travel?”

“Not to do it,” Nico grumbled.

“So then why did you do it?”

“Because it’s faster, Will!” Nico said, glaring fiercely at the son of Apollo, “Look at me! I’m fine!”

No sooner had Nico said this than his knees buckled. Will slung the boy’s arm over his shoulder and hastily asked Caitlin for directions to the med bay.

That left Barry, Cisco, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason in the room together.

“Leo Valdez, if you ever disappear like that again, I will murder you!” Piper yelled. Leo didn’t doubt that she meant it.

“I was dead, Piper,” Leo sighed, “have you ever been dead? Any of you?”

Hazel and Thalia raised their hands.

“I meant other than you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup peoples? I know this is my least popular fic but I really enjoy writing it! Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	3. Cisco Ramon and Do I Have A Son?/Leo Valdez and CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t get it,” Cisco sighed, “I’m just kind of… there. Everyone else seems so close and I feel like I’m just the comic relief.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You think you have it bad?” Leo laughed sadly, “I was a third wheel on my first quest. Then four more people showed up, making me the seventh wheel. Now… I don’t even know what number we’re on.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Our lives suck, don’t they.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Pretty much.” The thought of having someone who understood how Leo felt lifted his feelings a little. As Cisco said, their lives sucked, but at least they experienced that major suckage together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'll be trying to update my other fanfics ASAP as well! Anyway, enjoy!

In which Cisco Ramon wonders if he has a son he doesn’t know about. Alternatively titled: Leo Valdez and CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!

 

“So, all those people in there are really children of gods?”

 

Cisco had pulled Leo into another room to compare the situations in the two worlds. Also, he wanted to know if the demigods had ever considered becoming superheroes. The answer to that last bit was no, unless you counted Leo calling himself Commander Toolbelt and people referring to Jason as Blond Superman.

 

“Yep,” Leo shrugged, “and this city is really full of metahumans?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Cisco nodded, “There’s Barry as well as a ton more people.”

 

“What about you?”

 

Cisco’s expression suddenly changed to one of panic as he frantically waved away Leo’s question, “Me? I’m just a normal guy. No powers here.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the Latino boy looked up at Cisco, “You’re a really bad liar. You know that?”

 

Cisco bit his lip, looking back and forth, as if to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation, “I haven’t told them yet. I can’t tell them.”

 

“Why not? If they’re your friends, they should understand.”

 

“You don’t get it,” Cisco sighed, “I’m just kind of… there. Everyone else seems so close and I feel like I’m just the comic relief.”

 

“You think you have it bad?” Leo laughed sadly, “I was a third wheel on my first quest. Then four more people showed up, making me the seventh wheel. Now… I don’t even know what number we’re on.”

 

“Our lives suck, don’t they.”

 

“Pretty much.” The thought of having someone who understood how Leo felt lifted his feelings a little. As Cisco said, their lives sucked, but at least they experienced that major suckage together.

 

Suddenly, Leo’s thoughts were interrupted by the clang of metal against metal. Cisco jumped up, cursing loudly.

 

“Harry! I told you! No throwing my stuff!”

 

And with that, Cisco Ramon ran out of the room, leaving Leo alone again. That seemed like a pretty good metaphor for his life. Whenever he thought he’d found a place where he belonged, everyone seemed to leave him for something else. Maybe that was the real price he’d paid by opening Nemesis’s fortune cookie. It felt like a self fulfilling prophecy. Leo had been trying so hard to be useful that he ended up becoming a seventh wheel, just like Nemesis had promised he already was.

 

“Leo?”

 

The short teen looked behind him to see Barry Allen. Oh great. Leo didn’t know why, but he was fairly sure that Barry didn’t like him.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Leo asked, standing up. He had suddenly become aware that he was sitting by himself. He probably looked pathetic.

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Barry said, looking extremely awkward. Did he really mean that, or did Caitlin put him up to this? “I’m sorry for being so rude earlier.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Leo sighed, “I’m used to it. There are a lot of people who hate me.”

 

“But I do,” Barry insisted, “I’m supposed to be a hero. What kind of hero acts like I just did?”

 

“Do you want a list? I can give you a list.”

 

“No, I don’t want a list.” Putting his head in his hands, Barry shook his head, “Just accept the apology? Please?”

 

“Fine,” Leo shrugged, “apology accepted. Just, don’t accuse me of being evil again? Okay?”

 

“I think I can do that.” Barry smiled slightly. It was the first time Leo had seen him smile and he was glad to see that the Scarlet Speedster wasn’t just an emotionless vigilante.

 

“You know, you guys aren’t that different from demigods,” Leo considered, “I mean, obviously you weren’t born with powers, but apart from that, we’re actually really similar.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Barry considered that for a moment, “just depends on how you look at things.”

 

“Guys, we need you in the Cortex,” shouted a voice. Leo recognized it as Caitlin’s.

 

“What’s that about?” Leo wore a puzzled expression as he turned to face the speedster. Unfortunately he didn’t get an answer before he was wooshed into the other room.

 

Leo fell over as soon as the speed stopped, “Hey! A little warning next time? We could have walked, you know! It would have taken like… a minute.”

 

“And instead it took half a second,” Barry grinned, “you’re welcome.”

 

“You didn’t have a problem when you rode on Arion,” Hazel pointed out.

 

“Yeah, well I had warning then. Plus, Arion moves like a machine. Barry, not so much.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

 

“It means I don’t like taking rides on things that I can’t understand. Machines are easy. Humans? Not so much.” Leo looked around the room at the demigods, Team Flash, and four people he’d never seen before. One of them looked oddly like…

 

“Harrison Wells?” Annabeth asked, staring at the man.

 

Yep. That’s who it looked like. Leo was the son of Hephaestus, of course he knew about the guy who blew up a particle accelerator. But wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

 

“How do they know the other me?” the man who looked like Wells said, almost sounding bored.

 

“They don’t,” Cisco frowned, “do you?”

 

“I know of him,” Annabeth said, still looking fairly confused, “what do you mean the other you?”

 

“Harry here,” Cisco explained, “is a mega dick version of Harrison Wells from this Earth. He’s from Earth Two.”

 

“Of course, that wasn’t the real Wells anyway, that was Eobard Thawne disguised as Wells. The real Harrison Wells has been dead for years.”

 

Leo turned to see who had spoken. It was Caitlin, who seemed to think that information sounded normal.

 

“This is giving me a headache,” Leo said at the same time one of the people he didn’t know said the same thing.

 

“What did we get called in here for, anyway?” Percy asked. He currently looked very bored at all the stuff being tossed around.

 

“Right,” Caitlin explained, “There’s a robbery in progress at the Central City Bank.”

 

Barry looked alarmed, “You didn’t think to mention that sooner?”

 

“Well, we were explaining…”

 

“You know what,” Barry sighed, “it’s fine. I’ll be right back.”

 

With that, Barry ran out of the room, taking his suit with him.


End file.
